


Birthday Presents

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Cock Rings, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KANEKI, Kinks, Lube, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Ties & Cravats, Touka was being a cockblock, Vibrators, Yaoi, fluff at the end okay, glittery lube, yaoi everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaneki's birthday, Tsukiyama decided to have a little fun.</p>
<p>(Takes place in a perfect world where Tsukiyama is still rich and Kaneki is still white-haired.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotDaMovesLikeJaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotDaMovesLikeJaeger/gifts).



> Their appearances are like in the anime, so Tsuki has purple hair and purple eyes, and Kaneki has white hair and grey eyes.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL~!

Tsukiyama was having the time of his life at the moment, so a phone call wasn’t the most important thing to tend to when having a blushing Kaneki underneath him. But the annoying ringtone was driving him crazy, because he couldn’t hear all of his soft moans thanks to the loud sound, so he reached over to the bedside table and answered the phone much more rudely than he would’ve had if they had called later.

“What!?” The person on the other side must’ve been a little startled, but then he heard a laugh, and could immediately tell who it was.

_“Sorry~ Did I call at the wrong time?”_ Touka had more than a little smugness in her tone, and it drove Tsukiyama wild, _“Look, just tell me if Kaneki’s with you.”_

_Oh, Kaneki-kun was with him alright; half-naked and blushing on top of his ridiculously huge bed._ But he didn’t say that, because the white haired man gave him a pleading look, as if he knew what Shuu was going to say.

“Well, I guess you can say that.” Tsukiyama gave a short and mysterious reply, and he could practically see the glares through the phone. But he wasn’t interested in the phone call, since Kaneki had started grinding against his leg; he couldn’t hold it anymore, and neither could Tsukiyama.

Running his hand across his lover’s throbbing member, the purple haired grinned devilishly, “Goodbye.” He hung up the phone and threw it across the room, focusing solely on Kaneki. The normally pale and poker-faced male was red in the face and looking oh-so lewd. It was almost Christmas too, it was the 19th of December, a day before Kaneki’s birthday; and, as Tsukiyama placed it, he _‘wanted to give him an early birthday present.’_ And take note, he didn’t say anything about the Christmas present yet.

“Kaneki-kun~” He leaned down and flicked his tongue over the exposed chest, causing Kaneki to moan. Both of their members were rock hard and throbbing, but Tsukiyama, being the sadist he is, wanted to bring more pain to his precious lover.

Moving to the other nipple, Tsukiyama unzipped Kaneki’s pants, pulling that and his underwear down, revealing an erect member. Hooded purple eyes looked up at the younger male, who was panting and whimpering; at this he smiled, _oh how I do love this sight, Kaneki-kun. Please, show me all your expressions~_

“Tell me, Kaneki-kun, what do you want me to do?” Tsukiyama let his tongue trail over his chest as he moved downwards; he gave a small kiss to each defined abdomen muscle, and stopped right before he touched the place that needed attention the most. This caused a very loud whine to escape Kaneki’s throat, and a breathy, strained laugh came out of Tsukiyama’s.

It was hard for him to not just pound into Kaneki’s ass until one of them fainted (probably Kaneki), but he wanted to do a little something more.

Since they were near the edge of the way-too-big-bed-that-could-fit-a-class, he reached into a drawer near them, and pulled out a blindfold, and a tie; one he tied around Kaneki’s eyes and the other his wrists. After he was done, he gave his lover a soft kiss and muttered, “Let’s play a game of how many toys you can guess that I’m using?” He moved his head so he was right next to Kaneki’s ears, “If you can guess five without cumming, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to even walk tomorrow~”

Underneath the blindfold, Tsukiyama could picture his grey eyes growing larger at every word he said, along with his dick.

Kaneki’s hand clenched onto Tsukiyama’s newly changed purple bedsheets, which he probably needed to change later on as well, and gulped as he nodded, agreeing to the game. Shuu was more than happy to oblige to play; he reached into the box next to the bed, taking out some glittery purple lube (yes, glittery _and_ purple), for he didn’t want his baby boy to faint before he was done.

Pouring some onto his slender fingers, he drops the bottle back into the box, and raised Ken’s legs, “Can you guess what I’m going to do, _mon petit chaton_?” He inserts a finger into his entrance, making a ‘come-here’ motion, hitting his prostate in the process, “Well?”

Heaving, Kaneki let out loud gasp whilst rubbing against his finger. Shuu’s dick couldn’t get any harder than this, but he held back; he didn’t want to come yet because his beloved Ken wasn’t at his peak yet.

“Haah!” The snowy haired male tried to answer the question, but with Tsukiyama basically massaging his asshole it was quite a feat, “Lu-aarggh-lube! Hyaaa~!” Cute little sounds escaped Kaneki’s small mouth, and Tsukiyama couldn’t resist giving it another kiss; although this time, not as gentle. Practically shoving his tongue down his throat, he roamed the wet cavern he already knew so well; his fingers were still moving down there, and he continuously hit Kaneki’s prostate, making him moan against his mouth.

Finally separating their lips, a thin trail of saliva following him, Tsukiyama pulled his fingers out, this time making Kaneki moan in disagreement. “Don’t worry, _mon Cherie_ ; I’m just getting another toy for you.” Reaching back in the box, he pulled out a (surprisingly normal looking) rubber cock ring.

“Now, Kaneki-kun, it looks like you’re having a hard time keeping it in, so I’ll help~” Grabbing Kaneki’s cock, Tsukiyama slides the ring on, “What did I just put on you?”

Kaneki seemed both relieved and annoyed at it, for it wouldn’t be as hard to not cum before all five toys were played with, but that would also mean it would take longer, and he was so very frustrated.

Tsukiyama ran his finger along the line of the ring, and it brought Kaneki back from internal raging, “Well? What did I just put on you?” He kept running his hand around the bottom of his shaft, making Kaneki whimper as his brain turned to mush. From the angle Shuu was looking from, he looked so appetizing. He wanted to gobble him up, he wanted to taste the inside of him. He considered having a threesome more than once, preferably with a random human, and then him and Kaneki eating them afterwards.

But the idea was always rejected, not by Kaneki, Tsukiyama never even told him about it, but Tsukiyama himself decided not to because he never wanted to share his precious Kaneki. The only person who was allowed to see him this way was himself.

Shuu finally stopped stroking him, and Kaneki sighed in either relief or annoyance, maybe both, but finally got the energy so gasp out the answer, “Cock ring…”

“Very good~ You’ve gotten one toy correct. Now for the next one,” for the fourth time that night, he reached into the box and pulled out vibrating duel bullets; basically they were vibrating butt plugs. He had learned that Kaneki really liked them, and using it this early into the game was a risk Tsukiyama was willing to take, because the sounds that he made while these were inside him were glorious.

Turning it on, he got just the reaction he wanted; the paler of the two had arched his back, mewling. In Shuu’s opinion, whenever he acted like this, he resembled a cat; Tsukiyama loved cats, which reminded him—

“As I give you some more moments of pleasure, I’m going to put something else on you. It isn’t a toy—but if you can guess what I put on, the game can finish and we can start our daily intercourse.”

As much as Kaneki loved to play games with him, he was almost ready to explode, and finishing the game faster would be a dream come true; especially if it was Tsukiyama the would be fucking him.

Tsukiyama had reached, instead of the box, into the drawer, and pulled out a pair of cat ear headbands. Adorable. He couldn’t wait to see them on his dear Kaneki-kun~ They were some expensive ones that moved as well; they’d move according to your mood, it had said. As he put them on top of Ken’s head, he asked once again, “Can you guess what I just put on you?”

Kaneki was still panting since the vibrating duel bullets were still inside him, and guessing what was on his head wasn’t his top priority; then again the game could stop… ‘But who can guess what he just put on me! It doesn’t even move!’

“I…I don’t know… kyaa~” The ears were twitching, and paired with Kaneki’s blushing face was too much for Tsukiyama; he needed to be inside him now.

His own face was red and he was almost at his limit, “My dear Kaneki-kun, I can’t hold back anymore,” he pulled out the duel bullets, too pent up to get a condom, and prepared to insert his dick.

On the other hand, Kaneki was still confused on what was happening, since he still had a blindfold on, but when he felt the tip entering, he didn’t have enough time to prepare before Tsukiyama started thrusting. Mouth opened wide, Kaneki was overwhelmed with so many feelings that he didn’t notice when Tsukiyama removed the cock ring. But he left the ears on, and they were twitching rapidly; or maybe that was just because of how much Kaneki was shaking.

Tsukiyama leaned down so he could kiss him, all the while still thrusting, “Oh you look so beautiful, Kaneki-kun.” He whispered, but he wasn’t sure if Kaneki even heard him over the sound of his moans. He knew that neither of them would last very long, and he was pretty sure the cat ears were malfunctioning because of the situation, but they fit Kaneki so perfectly that he couldn’t stop staring.

The ears were a white color, and based on the white heterochromatic odd-eyed cat, and Tsukiyama couldn’t think of a more appropriate pair of cat ears to get Kaneki. He was even thinking of getting an odd-eyed cat just for his Kaneki.

The blindfold and tie had fallen off somewhere during this time, and Kaneki had saliva dripping out of his mouth, his breath fogging in front of him in the cold air as he panted, his face almost as red as his kagune. It was a great contrast to his white hair; Kaneki reached out and wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama’s toned back.

“Shuu-nggh!” Kaneki cried out, “Shuu-san! I’m going to cu-uunnnggg.” His voice died out as he arched almost completely off the bed, the soft candlelight illuminating the perfect curves of his torso, as he climaxed all over himself.

But even as he slumped back onto the soft bedsheets, Tsukiyama kept thrusting, “Ka-thrust-ne-thrust-ki-thrust-kuuuuuuuun~!” He reached his peak inside Kaneki, and would’ve collapsed if not for how strong he was. Slowly he lowered himself so he could press a soft kiss onto Kaneki’s forehead.

He set himself on his side, and elbow propping his face up as he looked down at his boyfriend. Kaneki had fallen asleep, his face serene and innocent, chapped lips slightly parted, breathing softly. It was the face that kept him awake at night, and the face that he awoke to in the morning.

Reaching out, he moved some white hair strand away from his face, and tucked them into his ear. He’s so beautiful, he had thought, I don’t deserve him. But…

Even though he knew this, Kaneki still refused to leave him; even though Tsukiyama had tried to ¬kill him when they met, manipulated him, Kaneki overlooked it and loved him unconditionally. He was a person you’d only meet once in a lifetime, and passing one up would make you an idiot.

Kaneki had had so many horrible things happen to him, even though he had done nothing wrong, but at this moment, he looked so peaceful. These were the moments Tsukiyama cherished with him, because who knew what would happen the next day.

He placed another soft kiss onto the pink lips, before lying down and pulling Kaneki close, sharing his warmth and pulling up the covers. _“Koishiteiru.”_

 Snow was falling outside of the window, and the candle flickered; Christmas lights started lining the streets and decorations were hung. Carols were being played in the streets and little kids were making snowmen.

And in the Tsukiyama household, two unexpected lovers lay asleep, tangled together underneath the covers of their bed.

As some would say, it was true love.

 

(PS, apparently koishiteiru is for when you love someone so much you want to be with them their entire life, while aishiteiru is for when you are in a very serious relationship)


End file.
